The Hunger Games  Prims POV
by CaptainOblivious1o0o
Summary: Prim struggles to become an adult in a matter of days, to look after her mother who is slowly withdrawing from her, and Gale who is shattered inside. She cares for everyone. What will this do to her?
1. Chapter 1

_I in no way own any of these characters this is just my portrayal of what happened in the background. No copyright intended_

Chapter 1

Katniss decided to go in my place. I've never been so mad at her. How could she do this? She's the only thing keeping Mother together, and mother and I alive. Of course I'm grateful. But I would be much less missed in her place. I'm just the girl-with-the-goat. She's the best sister I could wish for, and was a mother figure when my mother was struggling with our father's death.

She comforted me on the day of the Reaping, my first one. I don't know how I got pulled out of the glass ball, I only had one slip, and Katniss had fifteen. Neither of us had he most in district 12, some people, like Gale Hawthorne have fifty odd. She was constantly reminding me I looked like a duck with the back of my shirt hanging out. When Katniss wasn't in the room and mother was doing my hair I asked her to do it like Katniss, but she said she would but slightly different. She called it a waterfall plait, it was like how Katniss had her braid going from her right ear to under her right ear, but instead it was like a band going around my head, with soft curls flowing underneath in a waterfall. I loved it, but Katniss looked beautiful, in a blue dress with blue heels, she looked uncomfortable and kept on patting her hair which was in a fancy braid on the back of her head.

When my name was called out and I walked forward, I could feel the back of my shirt come untucked, and all I could think was will Katniss get on with buttercup (my cat), and hope mother annoyed me. I turned around when Katniss screamed my name as she was fighting against the men who had her restrained

'Prim! Prim!' her voice cracked and ripped my heart out when I heard it. Then her face went all like a crazy person does when they realise something amazing.

'I volunteer!' she screamed. My heart stopped 'I volunteer as tribute!' she screamed even louder. She walked forward and I tried to run after her and blubbing and telling her not to and I would go in. But gale grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away. I kicked against him but he didn't seem to notice.

Everything was a blur after that, my eyes were so watery. I heard Peeta Mellark get his name called out. No one volunteered for him. Katniss is the only one is 12s history to do so. She earned the three fingered salute in respect for that.

Something stirred inside me as I've seen how Peeta looks at her. He likes her, I've seen him watch her in the square. His Dad is really nice to me and does amazing trades for my cheese. He says there's no finer cheese in 12. His mother scares me though. How could a man as nice as him marry such a brutal woman?

Now, sat on the cold floor staring at the screen as Katniss and Peeta are on their Chariot ride; looking stunning as ever, Katniss' eyes look large and given her size next to Peeta, still manages to look lethal. Peeta looks like he could tackle a bear the way the black skin-tight outfit clings to his muscles. I see the district 11 girl. She's the same age as me and about the same size and build. She looks so tiny next the huge boy from her district. Her outfit is that of a tree fairy, she looks beautiful but vulnerable.

Gale looks sick and older than he should do. He came to our house to get away from his family for a bit. He must be so worried about Katniss. He loves her so much, if he realises that I don't know. Then Peeta holds Katniss' hand. His face falls and kicks over the broken stool in the corner Katniss never got round to fixing and storms out. Mother gives me a knowing look and I go outside to talk to him.

He stands there in the rain, his dark hair dripping already, staring into the middle distance, he looks so sad it breaks me. I stand next to him and wrap my arms around him.

'She's stronger than we think you know. She'll win. She has to' I say into his belly.

'I know she is Prim. But it's whether she has it in her to kill a person. Game is different, we don't understand them the way we do other humans. She could kill them before they even see her.' his voice croaks out ' she could hide easily shes so small, she'd have no problem finding food. But killing a person would break her inside'

'She wont loose herself will she Gale? She wont go all crazy like that boy who started eating the people he killed? Or the girl who started talking to the dead bodies s if they were really alive?'

'She wouldn't give the Game Makers the satisfaction, don't worry'

'Come inside Gale, you'll catch your death.' I pull his arm and bring him inside so we can go eat some of the bread Mr Mellark gave me the other day.

_Thanks for reading. I'm open to constructive criticism. Sorry it's very brief I'll add more soon _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a painful few days as the Capitol doesn't show training or anything like that. So instead we watched all these useless chat shows with gamblers who had high hopes for people even though they hadn't even interviewed the tributes yet.

Endless replays of the Chariot parade. I never got tired of seeing Katniss looking so beautiful and happy.

However I do get tired of Effie Trinket on all the mini interviews that are done by video links to chat shows. She constantly raves about Katniss and Peeta and how they really stand a chance this year; of course I'm pleased she thinks that. It's just her voice. It annoys me too much.

The days are passing so slowly and I'm getting jittery and can't stop moving. I've checked on my cheese twice in the past hour, my goat has silky soft hair from me combing it so often, and my attention-seeking cat is sick of the sight of me. Gale offered to teach me how to hunt to pass a few hours.

'Gale this is hopeless. I can't do it!' I say frustrated, my fingers are sore from fiddling with the rough rope while Gale is teaching me some knots.

'You can you just need practise. Here, take this,' he hands me a length of rope about my height 'tie it around your waist then when you get bored just practise, you'll get better. I promise.' I make some noise of thanks and tie the rope around my waist.

He tries to show me how to use a bow and arrow, one of Katniss' small ones from when she was my size. It looks so well used, and I'm struggling to hold it at shoulder height. After about 2 hours we gave up. I'll stick to cheese.

Peeta's family invited us over for the interviews. We accepted and arrived there half an hour before the show started. Gale said he wasn't in the mood and was going to stay with his family. I brought some cheese and Mother brought some edible leaves so only get out on special occasions. I guess it's because they don't live in the Seam and wants to impress us. We all sat down at their long well used wooden table. His oldest brother is completely silent and I never find out his name, and his older brother is called Rye. It was silent and really awkward.

I spread some cheese on some toast made by Mr and Mrs Mellark.

'This toast is really nice Mrs Mellark!' I say trying to ease the tension.

'Thank you Primrose this cheese is great. Your goat must be having a really good season.' She says in reply, sounding slightly forced.

'I wouldn't be surprised at the moment! All she does is groom that goat and feed it!' says my mother, my face blushing red as Rye, his oldest brother and Mr Mellark turn to smile at me. The oldest brother looks at me with sad eyes often throughout the meal. Rye gazes into the middle distance for a while then turns and says

'What did you think of the chariot entrance? Katniss looked amazing!'

His father nods and so does his brother and mother.

'The stylists are really talented this year aren't they? I can't wait to see what they do tonight!' says mother, her smile is huge but her eyes look slightly watery.

She then bursts into tears and Mrs Mellark takes her upstairs to calm down. Mr Mellark follows after them a moment later.

All three of us stare at our plates. Rye is focused on spreading cheese completely evenly on the toast; the other brother is watching me.

'It will start in about 10 minutes. I'll carry two chairs into the other room Rye, you and Primrose should wash up.'

Rye nods and lifts the heavy wooden block the toast was on and the knives while I carry the plates in a large stack.

'Prim, do you think Peeta is mad at me for not volunteering?' he asks me quietly while he passes me a plate to dry.

'No I don't think he is. He wouldn't have wanted you to; he wouldn't want to see you in danger like that.'

'But Katniss-'

'Katniss is an exception. And I love and hate her for it. I'm mad she left us because she's the only thing holding us together and keeping us alive. But she had good intensions to keep me safe so I love her for it.' I say slowly and barely above a whisper.

'I'm sorry Prim. But she stands a good chance you know, she could win.' He says

'I hope so.' I say just as Mr Mellark walks in and tells us to sit down because the interviews are going to start.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I was about to sit on the wooden chair Peetas' oldest brother had brought in when Rye blocked my way and pointed at the sofa

'Guests get the god seats.' He said then smiled at me. Mother, Mrs Mellark and I squeezed onto the sofa while Mr Mellark sat on the arm chair with Peeta's brothers on the wooden seats.

The room was plain but cosy, it had a fire which was a hole in the wall that linked to the bakery which I'm assuming they used to cook bread as well, judging by the fact there was a dozen rolls in there getting browner every time I glanced in their direction.

The show started with some music and a fancy intro of Caesar Flickerman in all his colourful glory talking to the previous victors in their interview, just like Katniss is about to have now.

This year he is Calla-lily white in the face, which stands out against his blue suit covered in light-bulbs. His hair and lips match. I think he was going for a night sky look. His head looked like a grinning moon, but I don't think this was intentional. He looks so young, even though this is about his 40th year of hosting the interviews, the Capitol people can afford to get wrinkles taken away, and fat removed from their bellies when they over eat. Not that that's a possibility in 12. His tacky jokes make us all laugh nervously, but as it is every year, he starts with the girls from district 1.

She has huge green eyes that look at Caesar with little emotion, as if she is above it all. Her hair is an amazing blonde and her body tall and has curves in the right places, from the look Rye and his brother her giving the screen. She doesn't say much, but when she does she has great comical timing. The buzzer goes off and the boy comes on. The girl from 2 then comes on, then the boy. As the boy comes on I feel scared he's going to jump out the screen and kill someone. All the other districts go by but I don't pay much attention, except for the district 10 boy. He won't last long, he is crippled and Caesar doesn't ask too many questions that require worded answers, unlike the girl from 5 and 1.

The girl from 11 goes on and as the camera follows her i can see a lot of myself. We have similar bone structure and even though she has beautiful dark skin, we look very similar. Her dress suits her but makes her look tiny and not at all deadly. Then the boy from her district comes on. He's huge and says nothing to Caesar, as if not looking at him will make him disappear. I hope Katniss doesn't bump into him in the arena. She'd be good as dead.

Then my sister comes on. Mother gasps and looks at me. Katniss' dress is beautiful. As she moves towards Caesar, her dress catches the light and makes her look like she's being engulfed in flames. No, she IS the flames.

'So Katniss, the capitol must be quite a change from district 12. Whats impressed you most since you got here?' Caesar asks her

She pauses and looks down at her hands. Then looks up at him and grins ' The lamb stew.'

Everyone laughs at this, because Katniss would obviously say food.

'The one with the dried plumbs in it?' He laughs 'Oh I eat it by the bucket full. It doesn't shoe does it?' he rubs his belly and looks into the camera.

'No!' we all say.

He then asks her about her costume and she says how she couldn't have asked for better. It doesn't seem like Katniss. She's acting like a bimbo. He then chats to her a bit, but I don't really listen. I'm trying to work out if this is her game plan. To act dumb and seem harmless and away with the faeries so she can kill before they blink twice at her. Before I noticed she was standing up and being applauded as she walked off, the camera following her every move.

Peeta stood up and walked towards Caesar in his suit that matched Katniss'. He looked handsome and healthy; I could practically hear a collective gasp from the girls in 12 who never noticed him before.

'So Peeta, you're a baker?'

'Yes I am, I mostly do the kneading and decorate the cakes.'

'Oh, Ladies a strong and sensitive one! What do you decorate the cakes with?'

'ah, mainly flowers and birds actually, sometimes if we have thick enough icing I'll do bigger flowers, like daffodils.'

'Oh how sweet! So whats the best thing since you came here?'

'much like Katniss, I think the food is the best. Especially the hot chocolate.'

'Do you get that a lot in 12?'

'No not really. Dad got Mum for her thirtyfit- twentyfith birthday'

The whole of Panem laughs.

'Oh Peeta, how old is she?'

'psh, twenty five like I said'

Peetas mum makes a choked sobbing sound.

'Okay son, whatever you say' and Caesar winks at him. ' What have you been up to in your spare time?

'Drawing mostly since I have the materials, and experimenting with those confusing but amazing showers.'

'Oh the ones with the blowdry setting? I love those!' says Caesar

'Yeah, I managed to accidently make myself small of roses when I wanted lemon. I did eventually find lemon, but tell me Caesar, do I still smell of roses?'

'Why let me see..' he starts sniffing Peeta like a dog 'hum I don't know one second….' Everyone starts laughing at Peetas' comical expressions as Caesar sniffs all over his body for roses.

'Nope I think you're all clear Peeta!' Says Caesar ' What do you think about the other tributes?'

He compares them to bread, 'Cato Thresh and the other Careers are like Rockcakes, hard and impossible to swallow.' He winks at them and Glimmer eyes him up seductively ' uh, Rue is like a finger roll, small and delicately made.' He compares a few others then finally comes to Katniss ' Katniss, shes like an average souproll, hard on the outside, but soft on the inside'

Everyone pauses for a moment

'Now Peeta young man, do you have a girlfriend back in twelve'

'agh uhum eee, no.' Peeta says and shakes his head unconvisingly.

'Handome young lad like you? There must be some special girl. Come on, whats her name?'

Peeta looks uncertain then after some encouraging cheers from the crowd shifts forward in his seat closer to Caesar.

'Well there is this one girl. I've had a cruch on her ever since I can remember. I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was even alive until the Reaping.'

The crowd made some sympathetic sounds and looks heartbroken or the camera

'She have another fellow?'

'I don't know, but a lot of guys like her.'

'So here's what you do, you win, you go home. She can't turn you down then eh?'

He Peeta sighs and looks down as he fiddles with the bottom of his jacket.

' I don't think it's going to work out. Winning….won't help in my case.' He says looking heartbreakingly sad.

'Why ever not?' asks Caesar, genuinely confused.

His leg bounces.

'Because….because…' he looks into the camera 'she came here with me.'

_Thanks for reading, no copyright intended! So sorry I haven't posted in ages I've been so busy. Please read my Peetas POV!_


End file.
